Eyes of Her Child
by Andalusia25
Summary: Spock reflects on his relationship with his mother with help from an unexpected visitor. This is dedicated to my mother TresOrleans


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or make any proceeds from this tale.**

**Spock reflects on his relationship with his mother with help from an unexpected visitor. **

**This is dedicated to my mother TresOrleans **

**Eyes of Her Child**

The modern Terran Mother's Day is celebrated on the second Sunday in May as a day to honor mothers and motherhood. The United Nations of Earth President Thomas Youngblood unified the worldwide celebration in 2245. As Star Fleet consists of mostly humans and is based on Earth, the armada had adopted the holiday within its ranks, encouraging all crew to contact their mothers, if possible, on that day. It certainly boosted crew morale and the family-friendly image.

Though the concept of having a specific day to honor one's mother was illogical, as parents should be honored every day, Spock had always observed this tradition. He always commed his Human mother on the specific day, but never used the phrase "Happy Mother's Day", though he was sure she knew it was implied. This was to be his first Mother's Day after Amanda's death.

Whether Jim had known the attached sentiment to the day or not, he had changed Spock's schedule at the last minute and given him the day off duty. If Spock were to be honest, he had been relieved. His emotions were as close to the surface as they had been the day Amanda was murdered. Memories assaulted him while he lay in his bed. Meditation had been abandoned as futile, sleep an unobtainable delight. Spock was murderously angry at Nero (if he had not be dead already Spock would have killed him barehanded), estranged from Sarek and left with a bleeding wound that time had not healed.

Throwing back the sheet in an unusual show of frustration, Spock leapt from the bed. Deciding a small walk through the decks would help to calm his mind and piece his control together again; he dressed in his blacks and strode from the room, anything to find relief. The corridors were mostly deserted. Alpha Shift was on duty and Beta Shift was resting. This was the only time Spock felt truly at peace when exploring the ship. Humans, though many put forth effort, did not understand a Vulcan's need for quiet and solitude. The observation deck would be nearly empty at this time, so Spock altered his course.

As he expected, Lounge Four was completely deserted. The large windows showcased the stream of stars fading in the distance as fast as they had become visible. Most of his life had been spent searching for a peaceful existence. At times, the only person who understood his plight had been his mother. Now he had found a place for himself, only to loose his mother. It was an appalling price to pay. He stood in front of one of the large windows; hands clasped behind his back with no outward signs of the tempest ranging in his mind, letting his thoughts wander as they wished.

During his youth, his mother had attempted, as best a human mother could, to treat her son as Vulcan custom dictated. She did not hold him or cuddle him. But her human eyes, the same that Spock saw reflected back at him every time he looked in a mirror, spilled emotion with such vibrancy it was as if she were physically touching him. Amanda had stood against her husband on occasion when requesting leniency and forgiveness for her Half-Human son acting like his mother. She was as strong as the Vulcan wind and unrelenting as a mountain. Her courage was unmatched; she had left her home world to live amongst a polar-opposite society in the name of love. Backing down from difficulty or a challenge was a foreign concept to the teacher.

As Spock grew older, Amanda respected her son and his decisions. If ever his path of Vulcan ideology caused her pain, it was never portrayed in her actions or words. While Sarek had been furious his son had declined admission to the Vulcan Science Academy, Amanda had held her head high and praised his individuality. From that day forward she had acted as Ambassador between father and son. Spock knew it pained her for the two most important men her life to grow apart, but she remained loyal to both.

When she had slipped through his fingers and he was transported back to the Enterprise without her, he had been in shock. Illogically, he had moved to closer to the empty transporter pad that should have held the vibrant woman. Shock faded to anger. He had nearly killed Jim because of his emotional comprise. In a moment of weakness, he had nearly placed the blame on Chekov, but the boy had done everything he could have to save her. In the end, Spock had realized that it had been her fate. His only comfort was to know that she had not died alone.

Now a child of two worlds left alone in the vast darkness of space, motherless. It was illogical to experience such a new onset of grief nearly a year after her death, but Spock neither deny nor ignore the ache in his heart. Loosing Vulcan had been difficult, but loosing his mother had been devastating. He regretted not spending more time with her, telling her his thoughts, saying those three little words to her more often. Closing his eyes, Spock remembered his mother's face, calling to mind everything about her – from her hair to her dainty feet.

"Yer mother would have been proud of ya, Mr. Spock." A gentle voice interrupted his musing, though it was not an annoyance but oddly a comfort.

Spock opened his eyes without turning to face the new arrival. "I do not believe that you could say what my mother would have felt for me as you have never met her, Mr. Scot." His voice was not cruel, just direct.

Scotty laughed slightly. "I know a thing or two 'bout Human mothers." He took the spot next to the Commander. "Me mother passed on several years ago. Awful to say, but you and I are tha only ones in tha Senior Crew ta have had such a loss. Capt'n thought it best if we took the day off." Scotty sighed, Spock nodded as he had suspected as much. "Let me offer ya some advice from an old Scottish lass. Me mother told me tha' no matter what happened in me life, tha' she would always be proud o' me. Told me tha' it was a mother's duty ta love her child and take care of' 'em. Not even death could separate a bond so strong." He smiled up at the taller man.

Whether it was logical or not, something about Scotty's words soothed Spock's soul. Maybe it was just hearing the words from another, or sharing of the same grief, but finally there in the desolate Observation Lounge with the Chief Engineer as his only company, Spock let go of his mother's death. "I do believe, Mr. Scot, that my mother would have agreed." He nodded.

The two men did not speak again, the few words they had spoken were all they needed to exchange – just direct and to the point. They simply stood side by side, gazing out at the stars paying tribute to the most influential women in their lives. The woman who had given birth to them, protected them, taught them, gave them hope, saw to their every need and loved them with all their hearts. After all, Mother's Day was a chance to observe how a mother lived through the eyes of their children.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Scotty's accent is hard to do, hope it got it right.**

**Comments/Reviews are loved, but do remember to call/txt/email your own mother!**

**Look Ma! No slash! lol**


End file.
